Ce qui fut (Out of Grace, traduction du texte de Thisbluepeony)
by KlaraAristide
Summary: Sirius se souvient encore de chaque instant passé auprès de Rémus, cet été là. Ils semblaient alors si jeunes, l'un près de l'autre. Si seulement les choses avaient pu tourner d'un autre façon, tout aurait pu être plus simple. Mais comme dit André Gide, chacun se voit doté d'un seul passé pour un seul futur. Il ne reste que la mélancolie des souvenirs qui ne peuvent être oubliés.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K Rowling et le récit à l'admirable auteur ThisBluePeony.

Rating : M en vue des chapitres suivants.

Remarque. Au fur et à mesure que je traduisais ce texte, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier plus encore. J'aime cette écriture assez minimaliste, mais très fine, très expressive. Tout n'est pas dit, les détails se cachent parmi ce qui semblent être de simples descriptions. Je suis profondément éprise du travail de l'auteur. Allez voir si vous le pouvez, ça vaut le coup.

Autre remarque, si vous aimez le jazz, je vous conseille d'écouter John Coltrane (_I'm old fashioned_) pendant la lecture. Ou Chet Baker (par exemple, _The touch of your lips_). Vous vous pénétrerez peut-être mieux l'atmosphère mélancolique du texte.

**Ce qui fut.**

_Now as I was young and easy under the apple boughs_

_About the lilting house and happy as the grass was green,_

_The night above the dingle starry,_

_Time let me hail and climb_

_Golden in the heydays of his eyes,_

_And honoured among wagons I was prince of the apple towns_

_And once below a time I lordly had the trees and leaves_

_Trail with daisies and barley_

_Down the rivers of the windfall light._

**Dylan Thomas, Fern Hill**

_Alors j'étais jeune et si facile à vivre sous les larges branches des pommiers_

_autour de la maison mélodieuse, et heureux de voir l'herbe si verte,_

_la nuit par-dessus_

_temps me fut laissé de héler et de grimper couvert d'or dans l'apogée de ses yeux_

_et honoré parmi des chariots j'étais devenu le prince des villes des pommes_

_et une fois après quelque temps, majestueusement, je possédais et les arbres et les feuilles_

_les chemins avec les marguerites et l'orge_

_la descente des rivières et le fruit de la lumière.__1_

* * *

**12 Juillet 1971**

Il se sentait libre.

Il pouvait les entendre derrière lui. Il sentait leurs lourdes bottes frapper la terre de la forêt, un ensemble de craquements et de bourdonnements mielleux contre le bois fendu, qui lui permettait de se rappeler avec un petit vertige ce qu'ils comptaient faire à son cou s'ils l'attrapaient finalement.

« Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! », braillait une voix lointaine, et cela l'exhortait à aller plus vite encore, et cela le faisait rire tandis qu'il serrait les poings tout en se jetant vers l'avant, pris d'une détermination nouvelle. Il sentait son sang rugir dans son crâne, dans son cœur, le long de ses jambes brûlantes qui souffraient et pliaient sous son poids. Mais puisqu'il avait déjà couru ce qu'il pensait être plusieurs kilomètres, il croyait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter désormais.

Il sentit son cœur tressauter dangereusement, une fois, deux fois, puis ses pieds devinrent de plus en plus lourds, moins prompts à répondre à ses désirs, buttant contre le piège sournois de grandes racines sinueuses il sentit sa cheville s'enflammer alors qu'il partait comme une flèche en direction de son but, une bordure rocheuse qui représentait l'ultime sûreté. Ses poursuivants étaient désormais si proches qu'il pouvait les entendre sans peine, pantelant comme une meute de chiens, et pendant un court il crut ne plus pouvoir leur échapper. Il s'imagina sentir leurs bras l'agripper et le traîner à terre, sentant une vague d'excitation et de panique au centre de son estomac.

Enfin, il l'identifia, il vit la pente qui menait jusqu'au ruisseau, à l'horizon, une corde se balançant faiblement dans l'air, un symbole de liberté, et de l'autre côté, trois silhouettes l'une sautant sur place, l'autre accroupi, les mains esquissant une multitude de gestes frénétiques, et la dernière d'entre elles secouant avec vigueur le bras en sa direction. Il se prit à penser, en les voyant, à sa propre collection de petits soldats verts qu'il rangeait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Il rigola encore une fois. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

« Allez, _Sirius_ ! »

Une jeune voix traversa l'air afin de l'atteindre, brouillée par un rire paniqué qui se répandait à travers l'espace. Ce fut ce dernier rappel qui le poussa à sauter -une fois, deux fois, trois fois- au-dessus des branches qui lui restaient à traverser, et courir, courir, ignorant la douleur tenace qui brûlait toujours dans sa jambe depuis la cheville jusqu'au genou, propulsant son corps sur la corde et frappant du pied le sol tout en s'élançant dans le vide.

Brusquement, il devint oiseau, ptérodactyle, vampire, Peter Pan, volant au-dessus des eaux et des rochers acérés. Il était libre.

Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd, roulant dans la poussière dure des graviers, et trois formes se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. Elles glapirent et l'attrapèrent. Il pouvait sentir leurs mains dans sa chevelure, sur ses genoux, cherchant son visage parmi les gravats.

« Tu l'as fait ! », rigola quelqu'un dans son oreille, alors qu'ils l'acclamaient, « Tu l'as trouvé ! ».

« C'était génial, vraiment génial ! », jaillit une autre voix. Elle lui parvenait dans un tremblement ému tandis que son propriétaire se remettait doucement de son accès d'hystérie.

« Pose-les là ! Pose-les là ! »

« Calme toi, espèce de dingue ! » Il attrapa son trésor dans sa poche, en haletant toujours, et le lança aux jeunes garçons ébahis devant lui.

Leurs rires se turent, et son regard se perdit dans celui d'un autre visage, une paire d'yeux bruns et sombres, fiers et amusés à la fois.

« C'était... _Tu _étais extraordinaire », murmura le visage, « Extraordinaire. »

Un hurlement surgit dans le lointain, brisant le contact visuel. Il se tourna afin d'examiner en ricanant la furieux de ses ennemis qui sautaient sur place, de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Ils rugissaient leur mécontentement en fixant leur regard sur la corde que Sirius tenait fermement entre ses doigts, hors de leur portée.

« On t'aura, Black, on te jure que tu vas regretter ça ! », menaça le camp adverse.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, entouré de ses amis, et tordu par les rires, gloussa, gloussa, gloussa.

* * *

**20 juillet 1985**

James appela sans qu'il eut pu le prédire. Il avait annoncé si rapidement son idée qu'il n'avait laissé à Sirius qu'une très faible chance de refuser. C'était pour cette raison que Sirius se retrouvait derrière le volant à 3 heures de l'après-midi, roulant en direction de Dittisham, combattant vaillamment le sommeil grâce aux cafés successifs qu'il avait bus dans diverses aires d'autoroutes, et à la musique des Hollies qui résonnaient dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Il n'avait pu aller se coucher avant 6 heures du matin, occupé à gérer sa vie d'adulte et ses aventures sexuelles dans le même temps. Il se souvenait du sentiment désagréable qui l'avait saisi, celui d'un estomac rempli de Gin, de poumons gorgés de la fumée de ses cigarettes Golden Virginia, tandis qu'il s'allongeait aux côtés d'une forme inconnue et ronflante.

A ses côtés, sur un siège passager vide – comme le triste rappel de l'invitation de James « Amène qui tu veux » - s'amoncelaient des tasses de polystyrène, quatre paquets de Benson & Hedges ainsi qu'une carte datant de 1964.

Sirius était convaincu – pour la enième fois depuis son départ- d'avoir pris la mauvaise sortie, honteux du sentiment de soulagement qui l'inondait alors. N'aurait-ce donc pas été l'excuse parfaite ? _Désolé, mec, j'ai pris la mauvaise route, sans savoir trop comment, je viens de débarquer à Bristol. Non, non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je viendrai une autre fois. C'est triste, je suis vraiment désolé._

C'était mesquin. D'autant plus que cela n'avait rien à voir avec James. Ou bien avec Peter. Ou encore avec Remus. C'était un problème qu'il devait régler seul.

Il avait changé, et même si ce changement lui avait pris 7 années entières, il existait quand même. Même s'il était subtile, ses amis ne pourraient pas le manquer. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait 17 ans, la moindre altération de personnalité était remarquée, même s'il fallait avouer que ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui ne l'était pas.

Sept années avaient-elles vraiment suffi à affiner leur perception ? C'était probable que non, pensait Sirius en grinçant des dents.

Il roulait avec une détermination de plus en plus faible. Au fur et à mesure que les arbres encerclant la route devenaient plus denses, les souvenirs étaient plus vifs. Il pouvait se ré-imaginer ce jour précis qui s'était déroulé quelques quatorze ans plus tôt, alors qu'il était tout contre la terre chaude de la forêt. La vision était claire et nette, ce qui lui paraissait d'ailleurs assez étrange puisqu'il avait généralement du mal à se remémorer les détails de sa vie d'aujourd'hui les noms, les lieux, les dates, tout fondait lentement dans son esprit. Mais peut-être pouvait-il l'expliquer par le fait que ces noms, ces lieux, ces dates qui appartenaient à l'ensemble de sa vie d'adulte faisaient bien pâle figure face aux souvenirs colorés de son enfance.

Peut-être ne pouvait-il oublier cette après-midi précise parce que cela représentait le premier été qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. C'était aussi le jour de son anniversaire, et plus important encore, la première fois que Moony2 lui avait dit qu'il était extraordinaire.

Moony. Ce nom traversa son esprit en laissant une traînée amère et triste. Il cligna de l'œil. Malgré les années, il n'avait toujours pas oublié ce surnom. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, quand il se l'autorisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de...

Soudain, il se rendit compte que malgré l'exactitude de ses souvenirs, la souplesse des branches qui le fouettaient pendant sa course, la chaleur rieuse du soleil, la sensation du vent qui nettoyait son visage, la certitude de pouvoir voler au-dessus de la rivière, malgré tous ces détails, il ne pouvait se rappeler la _cause_ de sa fuite. Il savait qui il fuyait, c'était toujours la bande de Snape.3 Mais la raison ultime qui les avait poussés, cette fois-là, à courir derrière lui comme une bande de chiens en colère ? Ce trésor, conservé tendrement dans sa poche, lancé à la demande de James à son arrivée ? Qu'avait-il bien pu être ? Il ne parvenait pas à le retrouver, il était perdu à présent. Étrangement, cela le laissait presque indifférent.

Il se doutait bien que la scène avait été intérieurement protégée pour deux raisons : ce sentiment extrême de liberté qu'il avait momentanément ressenti, et la façon dont Moony l'avait observé, les yeux brillants. « Extraordinaire », lui avait-il dit. Extraordinaire.

Le village de Dittisham était silencieux lorsqu'il arriva, vers six heures du soir. Sirius n'était pas surpris, Dittisham avait toujours été un lieu particulièrement calme. Aucun changement de ce côté.

Il y avait néanmoins plus de maisons. Jolies, mais neuves, contrastant fortement avec les anciennes demeures. Il repéra la vielle bâtisse de Peter en un seul coup d'œil. Elle était placée en périphérie du village, plus près que les autres de la grande forêt. C'était cette maison qu'ils quittaient souvent lorsqu'ils décidaient de partir se balader à vélo. Quelqu'un l'avait peinte en beige. Cela prouvait bien que les parents de Peter avaient déménagé. Sept année plus tôt, elle était d'un rose impressionnant. Mme Pettigrew n'aurait jamais accepté d'apporter la moindre modification à la peinture de ses murs, si elle s'y trouvait encore.

Il passa près de la maison de Rémus, prenant bien garde à ne pas s'y attarder plus que nécessaire. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais la mère de Rémus ne devait, elle non plus, ne plus y loger.

Roulant un peu plus, il dépassa la poste, la vieille petite boutique de confiseries et celle du salon de coiffure, avant d'arriver dans la rue de James. Il regarda à sa droite, à travers la vitre du siège passager, et arrêta sa voiture au centre de l'avenue silencieuse.

On y était. Le vieux garage, le garage croulant et décrépit dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se réfugier paresseusement pendant l'été. Les vieilles voitures antiques avaient disparu, remplacées par une série d'automobiles flambant neuves. Les murs brillaient d'un blanc lumineux, tandis que des néons clamant « Chez la famille Potter» avaient évincé ceux qui portaient le nom de « Prewetts ». Le terme « Motor » n'avait pas été changé, néanmoins.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Sirius se prit à sourire. Il avait réussi. Ce petit salaud de Potter avait finalement réussi. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le « Potters » de la devanture et Sirus se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Gideon. C'est à cet instant qu'une voiture apparut dans le rétroviseur, le forçant à continuer sa route. Il redémarra la voiture et avança silencieusement.

Il vit la maison aussitôt qu'il tourna, et s'en approcha doucement. La voiture émettait une sorte de petit bruit haché, comme la respiration pantelante d'un vieux chien, alors qu'il maintenait sa vitesse. Numéro 28. Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs des volets encadrant les fenêtres, la porte d'entrée toute pourpre, le chèvrefeuille collé à la façade. Trois automobiles l'attendaient déjà patiemment à l'entrée, lorsqu'il entreprit de se garer derrière une Hona Civic qu'il devinait appartenir à Peter.

Il éteignit son moteur, détacha sa ceinture et resta assis pendant un long moment. Il ignorait s'ils pouvaient l'observer, immobile sur son siège, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le retenir si longtemps, et ce qui l'empêchait de se précipiter à l'entrée de la maison. Il sentait bien qu'il aurait à refaire plusieurs fois ce même trajet, dans les années qui suivraient. Alors cela pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Il avait le droit de prendre son temps, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au 28 Forest End, à la porte pourpre et au chèvrefeuille.

* * *

**12 Juillet 1978**

**« Joyeux anniversaire à moi, joyeux anniversaire à moi ! », Tout en chantant, il entendit le bruit sourd d'une suite de pas, et, avec un rictus moqueur, reprit sa chanson avec plus d'énergie. « Joyeux anniversaire – »**

La porte rouge s'ouvrit brusquement, et la poitrine de Sirius fut saluée par une main qui le frappa trois fois, s'accompagnant des mots : « Cher ami, vous avez la voix la plus laide que j'ai jamais entendue... »

« Joyeux anniversaire à moi ! », termina tout de même Sirius en faisant sonner la clochette de son vélo, puis, joignant les mains en une prière, il fit d'une voix triste, « Mes cadeaux ! Mes cadeaux, s'il te plaît. Après, je te laisse en paix, et tu peux aller recoucher ton cul paresseux. »

James le poussa à nouveau, et le vélo de Sirius tomba en arrière lentement.

« Un cadeau? Tu peux toujours rêver. », se moqua-t-il. Devant la mine outragée de Sirius, ses yeux noisette roulèrent dans leurs orbites, blasés, et James tapota le sac qu'il avait jeté sur ses épaules, puis replaça ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. « Je rigole. Comme si j'allais vraiment risquer ma vie en oubliant l'anniversaire d'un mec pourri gâté, comme toi. Franchement, comme si t'avais déjà pas assez d'objets de merde chez toi. »

Sirius roulait en tournant sur lui-même devant le portail d'entrée des Potter pendant que son meilleur ami détachait son propre vélo de marque Stingray.

« Tu me connais bien, Jamie, » répondit joyeusement Sirius tout en essayant de soulever du sol sa bicyclette par petits sauts de lapin, « Je suis comme une pie voleuse, je collectionne les _trésors_. ». Brusquement, il étendit la main et agrippa le sac à dos de James, afin de le palper dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui y était caché. Il fut chassé d'une petite claque sèche de la part de son ami qui le frappa d'un air désintéressé, comme on frappe un insecte un peu ennuyant.

« Ce qui est surtout certain, c'est que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de picorer comme une putain de fille. Maintenant, Sirius, _dégage_ ta main ! Tu ne sauras rien avant d'arriver chez Moony, et tu le sais. »

Il le savait en effet, mais pensait tout de même que ça valait le coup d'essayer un peu avant d'être arrivé à destination.

« On y va tout de suite, alors ? », demanda-t-il avec espoir alors que James lançait sa jambe par-dessus le siège de son vélo, et s'élançait loin du sol.

« Nan. » répondit-il l'autre garçon. « On va d'abord chez Gid'. Jeter un coup d'oeil à ma chérie.

Sirius grogna. « Mais c'est mon _anniversaire_ – »

« Oh, allez, juste cinq minutes, dix grand max'. Puis, c'est simplement_ Gideon_, Sirius. Et je veux savoir comment il se débrouille avec Bess ! ». Il s'élança dans la rue ensoleillée avant que Sirius ne puisse protester, se retournant une fois seulement afin de crier, « Oh, et, au fait, bon anniversaire, mon grognon petit salaud ! ».

Les Prewetts vivaient à Forest End, la rue de James, et Gideon et son frère jumeau Fabian possédaient le vieux garage qui se situait tout près. Leur sœur, Molly, détenait elle aussi une part du bâtiment mais avait choisi de se fiancer, à dix-neuf ans seulement, avec le serveur du Fish' n chips du coin. On ne la voyait donc que très rarement.

Et, quitte à faire des confidences, Sirius et James l'avaient toujours perçue comme une emmerdeuse un peu trop autoritaire.

Le garage, lui-même, n'était pas joli à voir, tout décrépi et tout terne. Cependant, Gidéon était un mécanicien hors pair et Fabian peignait des toiles à tomber. De tout manière, leur garage était le seul disponible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux garçons essuyèrent la sueur qui coulait sur leur front - c'était une journée particulièrement chaude et l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde- ils abandonnèrent leurs vélos à l'entrée du bâtiment, certains du fait que personne n'oserait les leur faucher, et entrèrent côte à côte.

« Gideon ? », appela James, poussant les battants de la porte grands ouverts.

Ils pouvaient entendre le transistor beugler un rock'n roll puissant ainsi que le cri d'une perceuse. Cette dernière devint muette lorsqu'une silhouette retira son masque, leur révélant un visage souriant couvert d'huile et le vif éclat d'une chevelure rousse.

« Salut, petits maraudeurs », les salua Gideon, sa visière de protection au sommet de son crâne.

« 'Lu, Gid' ! », répondit James. « Où est Bess ? ».

Toujours en souriant, Gideon se retourna et pointa du doigt un recoin sombre du garage où reposait la Ford Pinto vert citron. Sirius se prit à penser que si les voitures pouvaient sembler fatiguée, Bess, elle, paraissait exténuée. James payait les jumeaux une fortune et et l'allure de la voiture n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

« Alors, c'était quoi le problème avec le moteur ? », voulut savoir James. Il caressait d'une main attentionnée l'une des portes de l'automobile.

« C'était l'un des cylindres qui foirait. J'ai remplacé la bobine d'allumage. Ça devrait être complètement réparé d'ici quelques temps.

James releva la tête, extatique.

« Génial ! », brama-t-il avant de désigner Sirius d'un coup de tête. « Au fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius, aujourd'hui. »

Gideon se tourna vers le jeune homme, les mains coincées dans les poches de son bleu de travail tout tâché.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il d'un air aimable. « Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius. Tu as quel âge, maintenant? ».

« Dix-huit. »

« Dix-huit ans, hein ? Tu es libre de faire quoi maintenant ? Tu peux voter ? Jouer de l'argent ? Louer une tapette ? », il frétilla des sourcils, « Te rincer l'œil dans un club de Strip-tease ? »/

Sirius renifla d'un air outré en se détournant.

« Fab et moi, on peut t'accompagner. Le meilleur endroit, c'est Torquay. On y voit beaucoup de nichons à Torquay. ». Il accompagna son discours d'un geste lubrique qui parut intéresser James.

« Quoi ? », aboya-t-il, se précipitant de nouveau vers lui. « Tu ne m'as _jamais_ proposé de m'emmener voir des nichons à Torquay quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans ! »

« Ouais, mais Sirius, lui, fait plus son âge, binoclard. ». Il lui fouetta le bout du nez avec les doigts d'un gant en caoutchouc, juste au-dessous de ses lunettes. Puis, avec un rictus, se pencha vers Sirius. « Alors, mon petit, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? ».

« Non merci ».

Il y avait quelque chose de trompeur chez Gideon Prewett. Ce n'était pas que Sirius ne l'aimait pas – il appréciait rire avec lui, de temps à autres, et il avait au moins la gentillesse de diminuer ses tarifs pour James- mais il y avait un petit côté trop _mielleux_ chez lui. La plupart des filles du village l'adorait, et le désirait fortement, comme si elles ne parvenaient pas à voir sa façon de lorgner méchamment les gens. Mais peut-être était-ce ce qui les attirait chez lui. Sirius n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cherchaient les filles. Si les mécaniciens roux excitaient à Dittisham, et bien tant mieux pour eux. Cela ne voulait sûrement pas dire qu'il devait se forcer à accompagner Gideon dans des clubs de strip-tease.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, mec. Tu adorerais. Tant pis, je t'offre un petit cadeau à la place. ».

Il se tourna et enfouit la tête derrière un monticule d'objets, saisissant successivement plusieurs d'entre eux , les rejetant vite dans la masse.

« Ah ! Je l'ai ! », Gideon se releva et posa dans la main de Sirius un petit objet dur de plastique.

En baissant les yeux, le jeune homme découvrit dans sa paume un couteau suisse à l'aspect assez banal. Il en déploya la lame et vit apparaître son tranchant acéré.

« Merci », prononça-t-il, finalement assez heureux de son cadeau.

« Ouais. Fais quand même attention. C'est coupant comme le péché, ces machins là. ». Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Nous ne voudrions pas voir une série de doigts ensanglantés en plus des genoux écorchés, non ? Petit maraudeur ? »

Sirius rangea le couteau et se força à répondre par un sourire à la boutade du jeune homme couvert de tâches de rousseur.

« C'est vraiment sympa, Gid'. Merci. »

« Un discours ! Un discours ! »

« Je viens juste de faire un discours, p'tit con ».

« C'était pas un discours. Tu t'es simplement jeté sur les gâteaux de Peter. »

« C'était vraiment de très bons gâteaux ! »

« Tu pleurais pratiquement dessus. »

« C'était vraiment de_ très, très_ bons gâteaux. »

« Passons. », déclara James en frappant dans ses mains avec autorité, « C'est ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Obligation d'enchaîner les discours. »

Relaxé contre les bancs fleuris de la maison d'été de Rémus, Sirius sourit en observant patiemment James. Puis, il se tourna vers Peter et Rémus, assis de l'autre côté, avec un air pensif.

« Mmh... », commença-t-il lentement en secouant le reste de sa boisson dans sa bouteille. « Bien. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était quelque chose de vous avoir près de moi, ces sept dernières années. On a vraiment fait beaucoup, ensemble, les mecs. »

Ils s'envoyèrent quelques sourires ironiques. Sirius hocha la tête et respira brusquement les fraîches odeurs de fumée, de sucre glace et d'été humide. Sa tête fourmilla doucement.

« Mais plus que tout », continua-t-il, «je suis vraiment fier de moi-même pour avoir eu le courage de résister à l'incroyable connerie de la plus stupide bande d'idiots que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer ».

« Portons un toast à ça », prononça la voix brouillée de Peter alors qu'il jetait sa propre bouteille dans les airs et que James donnait un grand coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

« Non, non, non », rigola Sirius en tentant de se délivrer de l'emprise de son ami et d'échapper à ses claques un peu bourrées. « Franchement – _franchement_- c'est de loin le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai fêté. Le meilleur, absolument! »

Il joignit les gestes à la parole et souleva son verre en même temps que ses amis, et ils les firent joyeusement cogner les uns contre les autres. Il intercepta le regard de Rémus et son sourire s'élargit.

« Un banquet d'une rare délicatesse ! », ajouta-t-il en attrapant à pleine main l'un des gâteau fait maison de Peter, et deux cageots vides d'Heineken, produits de contrebande fournis par James.

« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, mon pote. », dit James.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »

« Tes parents n'avaient donc rien prévu pour toi ? », fit Peter, sans comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de sujets tabous tandis qu'il était assailli par une vague de hoquets furieux.

La mine de Sirius s'allongea. « Ils ont dit qu'ils m'amèneraient au restau ce week-end. Mon père avait déjà un dîner programmé ce soir, avec un acheteur potentiel, il ne pouvait vraiment pas annuler. ».

« Et ils ne t'ont rien offert ? », s'enfonça Peter. Trop saoul pour se rendre compte des regards colériques que James et Rémus lui envoyaient.

« De l'argent, à la banque. Oh, et puis une carte de la part de Reg. »

Les garçons accueillir la nouvelle avec différents degrés de tristesse. , réagissant avec plus de gaucherie encore, se rendit finalement compte de son flagrant manque de tact. Mais Sirius n'était plus aussi touché par le manque de tendresse de sa famille qu'il l'avait été par le passé. Il venait d'un milieux aisé, et ce n'était pas vraiment comme si ses parents le laissaient sans un sous, à la rue. Il n'avait jamais reçu de leur part la moindre marque sentimentale, il commençait à s'y habituer.

Pourtant, à l'approche de son dix-huitième anniversaire, il avait presque espéré un geste plus tendre, quelque chose de plus tangible qu'une somme d'argent automatiquement déposée à la banque. Même si ce n'était qu'un porte-clef idiot en forme de dix-huit, il aurait aimé marquer l'événement. Mais rien.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi ! Vous m'avez offert de magnifiques présents. Je veux dire, regardez un peu », il attrapa avec maladresse la boîte à gâteaux qui se trouvait au centre de leur cercle. « Pete, ces gâteaux sont délicieux, mon pote. Et James, Jamie, regarde ! Un petit transistor radio ! Pour mon vélo ! Ce qui est simplement... _brillant_ ! »

Il saisit le paquet orange qui beuglait la musique des Monkees, ses doigts glissant sur les boutons de la machine. C'était définitivement le cadeau qui avait coûté le plus cher, même si James ne s'en ventait pas. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement quand il vit que Sirius l'observait, mais ce n'était pas un sourire bravache.

« Et bien entendu, aucun de nos anniversaires ne pourraient être célébré sans la musique de Moony. », il esquissa un rictus et le disque des Hollies, _Greatest Hits_, virevoltant dans sa main. « Vraiment déterminé à me convertir, pas vrai ? »

« Je dois dire que je réussis plutôt bien à le faire. », répondit Rémus en posant la bouche sur le goulot de sa bouteille tout en désignant la radio.

« C'est simplement une émission de radio. Je n'ai pas mis délibérément de la merde des années soixante », expliqua Sirius sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire en coin, car, à dire le vrai, il aimait assez la musique de merde des années soixante. Et il _adorait _chaque cadeau que lui faisait Rémus.

« Je me sens malade », annonça soudain Peter, forçant les deux garçons à briser le contact visuel qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Le visage du jeune homme avait tourné au gris.

«Ne commence pas à vomir chez Rémus », le prévint Sirius, sans pour autant faire aucun geste pour l'aider.

« Je soutiens de tout mon cœur cet avis. » ajouta Rémus. « Maman serait dans tous ses états. »

« Tu es tellement faible comme garçon, Pete, tu le sais ? », lança la voix exaspéré de James tandis qu'il se levait. « Tellement faible... Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi. Je dois rentrer de toute façon. Il commence à se faire tard. Il est plus de minuit, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. Ma mère va me tuer. »

« Tu as dix-huit ans », se moqua Sirius.

« Ouais, mais c'est ma mère. Allez, viens Pete. »

Peter émit quelques gazouillements indignés, se penchant en avant, et retenant contre son corps son propre estomac jusqu'à ce que James le prenne par le bras commence à traîner lentement derrière lui.

« Mec, franchement, bon anniversaire ! », fit James en lui tapant affectueusement le dos. Il effectua les mêmes geste quand il fut face à Rémus. « Je te vois demain. Après le match, d'accord ? Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Passant péniblement la porte d'entrée, ses mouvements entravés par la présence de Peter accroché à son bras comme une sangsue, James lança de dos « J'ai vraiment hâte d'écraser ce petit con de Malfoy ! »

Remus et Sirius rigolèrent ensemble tandis que leurs deux amis pénétraient dans la nuit chaude d'été, collés l'un de l'autre, les étoiles éclairant leurs pas le long de la pente du jardin de Rémus. Ils laissèrent dans leur sillage les gargouillis de criquets, le doux bruit des pépiements d'oiseaux de nuits, celui de l'eau remuée de la mare, et le vrombissement grave de la radio.

« Ta mère ne va pas s'énerver, elle aussi ? », demanda Sirius poussant gentiment Rémus sur le côté, alors qu'ils se tournaient l'un vers l'autre.

« Elle dort. » Rémus fit une pause, fixant ses phalanges qu'il pliait nerveusement. « Elle a dormi toute la journée. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Oh, tu sais...

Sirius sourit tristement, et massa tendrement les épaules de Rémus à travers le fin tissus de son tee-shirt. Avec tact, il reposa son attention sur le transistor.

Il gazouillait, «_ I love Jennifer Eccles, I know that she loves me_. »

« J'aime plutôt bien celle-là. », admit-il après un temps en donnant un petit coup de pied dans le genou de Rémus, pour l'encourager à parler. « Mais ne dis à personne que je t'ai dit ça. »

Rémus pouffa. « Serais-tu inquiet d'abîmer ta réputation de tombeur? »

« Mm, quelque chose dans le genre. » Le regard de Sirius passa des larges sourcils de Rémus à sa bouche un peu sèche. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, et, ne voyant personne sinon le verger bruissant de petites bêtes d'été, l'étang endormi, et le grand saule pleureur aux longues branches effleurées par le vent, il se tourna à nouveau vers Rémus, et murmura affectueusement, « Rémus, approche-toi un peu. »

Ses mains encerclèrent la taille de l'autre garçon, et il attira Rémus près de lui afin de déposer un très court baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à nouveau l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur émue.

Rémus sourit. « Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius. »

Il traça quelques motifs sur le visage de Sirius, puis descendit le long de son cou, les rapprochant une fois encore afin de partager un autre baiser. Ils restaient tous les deux immobiles tandis que leurs bouches bougeait l'une contre l'autre, doucement, dans l'ombre de leur maison d'été, savourant ensemble le goût sucré des pâtisseries, l'amertume de la bière, et la chaleur de leur bonheur.

_And as I was green and carefree, famous among the barns_

_About the happy yard and singing as the farm was home,_

_In the sun that is young once only,_

_Time let me play and be_

_Golden in the mercy of his means,_

_And green and golden I was huntsman and herdsman, the calves_

_Sang to my horn, the foxes on the hills barked clear and cold,_

_And the sabbath rang slowly_

_In the pebbles of the holy streams._

_et comme j'étais alors jeune et vert et insouciant, célébré parmi les granges_

_autour du jardin heureux et je chantais comme si cette ferme était ma demeure,_

_sous le soleil qui redevenait jeune une fois seulement,_

_temps me laissa jouer et exister_

_qu'il soit couvert d'or pour la miséricorde de ses fins,_

_et vert et or j'étais Chasseur et Berger, les veaux répondaient à mon cor, les renards des collines grognaient clair et froid,_

_et le sabbat sonnait lentement _

_dans les cailloux des flots sanctifiés._

* * *

1Traduction trouvée sur le site . . Je ne me sentais pas traduire un tel poème toute seule.

2Moony, c'est Lunard en français. Mais avouez que c'est beaucoup plus mignon en anglais.

3Même chose, je garde les noms des personnages en langue originale.


End file.
